


#156: Perfect

by Pleasereadmything



Series: Life ### [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beginning is Cringy for a Reason, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything's Okay (somehow), Fluff, Main Character Powers, Mary Sue Feels, Mild Language, Multiple Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, POV Multiple, Reincarnation, Sort of Depressing Ending, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasereadmything/pseuds/Pleasereadmything
Summary: I did it right this time.
Series: Life ### [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635790
Kudos: 10





	#156: Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little interlude. I thought about starting this project many years ago, but life always managed to draw me away from writing. It’s been many years since then, I’ve decided to post this for the heck of it. 
> 
> And yes, this is Mary Sue-cringey for a reason. It makes sense in the end (I hope).

**#156: Finally**

If Sasuke had to describe his twin sister, he’d say she was absolutely adorable yet annoyingly naive. But he loved her nonetheless, just as much as he loved his older brother, mother, father, and the old aunt who owned the bakery-

“Sasuke, you duck-butt! We gotta hurry or we’ll be late!” There in his face was his thankfully shorter twin with her infamous button-nose scrunched in annoyance. Usually he would scowl and snap at his sister for her obscene abuse of that stupid childhood-nickname of his. Yet the beautifully crafted lavender gown she adorned, along with the faceful of flattering makeup quelled any remarks at the tip of his tongue. 

It was atypical to see Sayuri Uchiha, Konohagakure's Hot-Headed Kunoichi, and the Black-Sheep-Uchiha in anything remotely close to girly attire. Nonetheless, today Sayuri was dressed to fit her very own special day. Specifically, her wedding to Kiba Inuzuka though how that mangy monger managed to grab the attention of his sister, he’ll never know. Which they were ironically running late to all because Sayuri wanted to grab a quick bite from old-nan Uchiha’s bakery before rushing off to married life. Typical Sayuri.

He scoffed, “Check your watch, we’re already late.”

Her squawk of surprise and comical glances to her wrist were missed as Sasuke examined his sister closely. Specifically noting the harsh Chidori-scar that remained prominent past the elegant flap of her obi, to which Sasuke felt that same aching twinge of guilt springing up again for the tenth time today. He left too many scars behind when he tried to defect to Orochimaru all those years ago. It was a stupid idea really, he would think over and over again. If it weren’t for the combined efforts of the temporarily fractured Team Seven, Itachi, Shisui, and hell his own parents, he would have no doubt have been too far gone on a path of no return. 

Speaking of path, Sasuke couldn’t help but go down memory lane for the briefest of moments. The world around him seemed to halt as he thought back to the best and worst memories with his sisters. Years passed by from their humble beginnings as squabbling toddlers, to their unhealthily competitive Genin years, and finally their maturation into the grownups they were. Of course, this time was filled with arguments, tears, confessions, and guilt that they harbored toward themselves and at each other. Yet, they were overshadowed by the selfless actions of his sister that brought them to this present heartfelt moment.

His sister was his light, he would never deny nor refute that fact to the ends of his days. She was always there to guide him away from the darkness that festered inside him ever since they were young. Even during the frequent bouts of jealousy that would arise - aimed at Itachi, Shisui, Sayuri, everyone and everything - she would continually shoulder that burden alongside him. Even when it wasn’t hers to bear. He loved his sister for her compassion and persistence, even when he also hated her for that fact the most. Her empathy _unfortunately_ couldn’t help but extend to even the roughest and irredeemable of the cruel ninja world such with Gaara, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Obito Uchiha, hell almost all of the fucking Akatsuki, to the point where he had given up on counting how many people she had saved.

Forget it! Yes! It was insane. But that was what made her Sayuri Uchiha. 

“SASUKE LET’S RU-STOP LAUGHING WE’RE FREAKING LATE!” Shouted Sayuri Uchiha, his beloved twin, as she dragged his ass away from the Uchiha Compound to the wedding reception.

* * *

If Obito Uchiha was asked to describe Sayuri Uchiha in one word, he would say “Fuck you” to the questionnaire because she was too much of an enigma to be summarized so simply. It shouldn’t have been possible for him to be sitting in an excessively large audience to a wedding that was already running later than Kakashi’s timing. Hell, even the husband-to-be standing at the head of the chapel was sweating in his suit while simultaneously glancing at the clock every five seconds.

  
Speaking of the devil, Kakashi chuckled as he fixed his already goddamn perfectly tied tie, “What a terrible habit of Sayuri’s eh?”

Obito rolled his eyes, “The apple doesn’t fall far from the fucking tree.”

Tutting, Kakashi scolded, “Shame shame, Obito, there are children here.”

  
“Then they can go get their own fucking room.” Obito snapped, his patience already tried as the heat of Konohagakure’s summer was getting to him, “I will swear when I want to because I am a grown ass man that has been waiting for the bride for more than two shitty hours!” He was sure he heard a woman behind him muttered poisonously at him, but at the moment he honestly could care less.

It was irony he supposed, that a mass-murderer and delusioned ex-villain such as him was now sitting in the same village that he used to despise. Yet, when he actually contemplated it, it was obvious that there was some kind of divine intervention being fulfilled here. Which regrettably came in the hilariously short form of Sayuri Uchiha. Really, what she accomplished should’ve been impossible. Especially when she blurted out secrets that have been buried under the lies and concoctions of both Madara Uchiha and Black Zetsu for decades. Yet, all these factors shouldn’t have been enough to cause him to turn coat and forgo his lifelong hatred toward the same world that ruined him.

But when she looked at him for the first time in the midst of the greatest war in history, her mundane Uchiha coal-colored eyes resonated something _different?unique?_ in his very _being?soul?_ as she said, 

_“You don’t have to do this, Obito.”_

At that time, every single scream of agony and fear in the background were drowned out to his insecurities and fears so much so that he didn’t notice the human-sized being of bright flaming orange that was his former-teacher’s son, charging at him with a big blue ball of whirling chakra that torn his mask and revealed his shocked face to the entire world.

She never told him, not even a single slip to this very day, as to how she knew. Even years after the battle was over, every time Obito would ask, Sayuri would give him nothing more than mirth-filled eyes that spoke of a thousand indescribable things. 

_“Just eat your pudding, Obito.”_ She said to him during one of her many visits to his hospital room in the time during his conversion-period post world war. 

But just like today with Sayuri Uchiha managed to grate his nerves thanks to her truly unforgivable habit of tardiness, to which Obito will blame Kakashi Hatake’s fraud teaching style to his dying breath. He initially felt nothing more than pure rage at the girl who managed to derail all his plans since birth Yet, somehow, in some way, Sayuri Uchiha managed to worm her way through the cracks of his persona and managed to salvage the boy he used to be. It was an awful experience, the bouts of anger, sadness, and repressed positiveness that he thought he lost with Rin’s death meshed together to form the man sitting in an uncomfortable formal suit now. He wasn’t sure if he should thank or despise Sayuri. For now, he’s settled with a comfortable snarkiness that was tempered with casual indifference to the insanity that was his life.

He was never going to be the same, as he loved to tell Kakashi and literally everyone within hearing distance, but he was going to at least live out whatever years he had left. But Obito still vowed to stay far far away from the Uchiha Compound because Auntie Mikoto, although bless her soul, could grate his nerves almost as much as Sayuri’s older siblings with her constant and morbidly intrusive questions about the possibility of him living with the same clan he almost massacred. Instead he spent as much time as possible indoors in Kakashi’s apartment, enjoying the company of Kakashi’s ninken while said man was off being overloaded from work as the Sixth Hokage. 

Obito continued to mull over the span of his life even as the doors of the chapel burst open revealing the far-too energetic force of nature that was Sayuri Uchiha along with her unsurprisingly smug-looking twin. 

But watching Sayuri Uchiha holding hands with a goofily grinning Inuzaka in a scene of ordinary bliss was marred by the mismatched peanut gallery. Hell, the entire wedding scene was something out of a hellish vision. The previously ousted Snake Sannin was sitting between his former comrades looking like he was trying not to kill the lewdly grinning Toad-Sage. Also more than half of the deformed-Akatsuki were standing in attendance beside the same Kage that they abandoned before. Though Obito could easily spot Kisame standing closer to the front, poking fun at Anbu-Captain, Itachi Uchiha, with a gleeful Shisui grinning at the scene.

Obito could go on and on about everything wrong with this, yet was snapped out of his stupor when Kakashi whispering quietly in his ear, “They did great, don’t you think?”

Great with what? The decorations? Subpar in his humble opinion. Also the choice of location couldn’t be praised as he was sweating buckets from the lack of air conditioning. There were many things that his spiteful self could nitpick, criticize, and indulge. Yet, the joyful faces of Sayuri’s family, team, friends, peers, etc. seemed to overshadow all these thoughts. The very atmosphere seemed to represent the world as it was, a peaceful calm that formulated normality out of the mismatched inhabitants of the ninja world.

Obito couldn’t help the quick at the edge of his scar-ruined lips, “Yeah. I guess so.”

There were a thousand perspectives about the world that could be explored. But all seemed to agree on one thing, Sayuri seemed to be the largest all-encompassing and most confusing presence in their lives. Though none would be aware of the many undiscovered layers beneath her ever cheerful and rambunctious persona. However, they found that they did not care, as long as she continued to be the world’s little sister, then there could be nothing that would change their opinion of her.

As so, Sayuri lived and thrived as one of the most feared kunoichi of her age. She, along with her husband, would live a content life through parenthood and retirement. All while enjoying the small joys of life such as visits from their numerous grandchildren, and reunions with their overly extended family.

Yet, unbeknownst to the world, as 93 year old Sayuri Uchiha lay on her deathbed, with her aged love sitting by her side clutching her withered hand, and their closest friends and family surrounding them in a room overfilled with love and grief, she would not go with regret or passion plaguing her mind.

Instead only one thought rang out as she descended into the familiar sleep of death, ‘I did it right this time.’

Darkness invaded her vision and -

* * *

**#157: Do it Again**

\- **it** woke up a second later crying and kicking into the world fresh from birth. A new, yet familiar world awaited **it** -

“Hashirama-sama, please come look at your son!”

- ** _him_** as **_he_** was born anew-

-and was slowly descending back to the chilling sleep of death. Surrounded by his teammates on the terribly loud battlefield, with his lover screaming in the background, Takoto would go without regrets. With a content smile on his face he thought to himself as he bled out onto the rain-encompassing mountain pass, ‘I did it right _this_ time.’

Darkness invaded his vision and - 

* * *

I thought I did it.

I got the happy ending in both lives, I acted as the Mary Sue/Gary/Berry/Willow yadda yadda yadda - now what?

CALL THE SCENE

END IT

...hahahahahahaha...

Not funny anymore, alright I’ve had my fun.

...Stop...

...please...

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: If it didn’t make sense at first, here’s the basic idea. I’ve loved insert fics, but I’ve always wondered what if one soul had to be reincarnated over and over. Initially, it’s the type of story you expect. 
> 
> They start out their first life doing their best, they don’t manage to save everyone, but they either get close or they die trying. After going through many lives, they manage to figure it out (the knowledge they need, how to manipulate events to work for them, what sort of skills they want/need, etc.)
> 
> So, they(OC) start trying to create the new happily ever after endings. At first, it was to satisfy the friends/connections they made over their many lifetimes.
> 
> But soon, as any human would, they became tired of the repetition. No matter how many new/familiar worlds/scenarios they live through, there is no end.
> 
> Death is not a mercy for them, only a new beginning (and they despise this).
> 
> Hence, the blurb at the end, hinting towards madness.
> 
> Even when the OC becomes the villain in multiple (heck, maybe even hundreds) of future lives, they eventually tire from those as well. What’s left? Everything and nothing.
> 
> Pretty sad, in all honesty.
> 
> This idea probably isn’t original, pretty sure I’ve seen this done a few times on FF.net and AO3 somewhere in the depths. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot though.


End file.
